Subtext
by Bandit-sama
Summary: Oneshot. Ashelin remembers the first time she met Tess, and the first time she let herself go. AshelinXTess, girlgirl.


I don't own Jak and Daxter or any of it's characters.

This was written for Weilla/Jaygoose's V-day challage on Jakfics. This will be posted there as well as here. Please don't read if you don't like girl-on-girl. Enjoy.

* * *

Ashelin had always been a cold, hard woman when she met someone new. The only person who had ever seen the caring, warm side to her was Torn, the leader of the Underground resistance movement. Why she had shown that side to a _man_ was something that she herself didn't understand. Perhaps it was the slight undertone of sexual tension between the two, or the constant badgering of the other Underground members that wanted the two to become a couple. Whatever the reason, Ashelin didn't understand her feelings but a coming event would change all of that.

Ashelin was doing her usual duties when Haven City turned dark; writing and filing reports. The men of Krimzon Guard had never been good at writing reports and filing them, so the job was left up to her. It kept her mind busy, off of the lack of guards and Eco the city needed to function well.

Her office had become a place of peace for her, the office being the only place she could escape from her duties of patrolling the city. The office was fitted with everything she would need, a desk, lamp, and filing cabinets. Her back was always to the entrance door; that being the worst part of the room.

"Captain!" a male voice said from behind Ashelin. "We have the person you've been looking for."

Ashelin turned around. Two Krimzon Guards stood behind her with a female between them, her arms in either guard's right arm. Ashelin rolled her eyes and turned back to her paperwork.

"That isn't the person I've been looking for," Ashelin said with a sigh. "The person I've been looking for is male."

"Oh." The right Krimzon blushed in embarrassment. "So what do you want us to do with her?"

Ashelin turned back around as the right Krimzon Guard picked up the girl to show Ashelin. The girl was beautiful. Her dirty blond hair fell delicately down in front of her face, almost hiding her gentle blue eyes. She was wearing a tight purple long sleeved shirt that showed off her large chest well and a pair of dark blue pants that clung to her hips. A pair of high heeled red boots was on her feet, and her blue pants were tucked into the boots.

There was something about this girl, something that made Ashelin's heart jump up into her throat. The girl seemed…perfect. The strange girl's skin was creamy, and looked soft without any sort of blemish to be seen. A slight redness crossed Ashelin's face when her eyes met the young girl's, but the blush disappeared as Ashelin regained herself.

"What's your name?" Ashelin asked as she crossed her arms.

The girl's blue eyes gave a harsh glare. "Tess," she answered.

"Tess huh?" Ashelin turned back to her paperwork. "Take her to prison cell fifty. I'll figure out what to do with her later."

"Understood," the guards said at once.

* * *

She couldn't get Tess off of her mind. Ashelin had been trying to work at her paperwork for two hours now but she couldn't stop thinking about Tess. She didn't know what appealed to her so much about Tess, it could have been a number of things, her skin, her body, her eyes…oh her eyes. Was she attracted to the young girl? No she couldn't be, after all that would piss off Daddy. Then again Ashelin was secretly working for the Underground and possibly falling for the leader, if that didn't piss of The Baron, falling for a woman definitely would.

_Dammit_. Ashelin thought. _I've got to get over this. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Her radio crackled.

"_Ashelin? Ashelin are you there? Over,_" Torn said over the radio.

Ashelin walked over to the door and closed it. "What is it Torn? I told you not to call me when I'm at the Palace. Over," she answered.

"_We've got a problem down here. One of our spies, Tess, is missing. Scouts say that she was taken away by a bunch of KG's. I want you to look for her up there. Over_."

Ashelin's eyes widened. "Tess? Over," she asked.

"_Yeah. Look for her will you? Over and out._" The radio crackled once more, and died.

Ashelin put her radio back onto her hip and grabbed her handgun off of the desk. Even though she found Tess attractive, she wasn't going to let her guard down.

* * *

Within minutes Ashelin found herself standing in front of cell room fifty. She took out her Palace Security Card and slipped it through the card keeper on the right side of the door. The gray door slid open, and revealed Tess sitting on her bed with a frown on her face. Ashelin stepped into the room and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Tess said as she pouted.

"You work for the Underground don't you?" Ashelin said with a tilt of her hips.

Tess' eyes narrowed once more. "No," she lied.

Ashelin laughed sarcastically. "Torn called me about you, he said that you were missing and he wanted me to find you."

"You work for the Underground?" Tess blinked, confused.

Ashelin nodded. "I'll have you out of here by morning."

"Thank you!" Tess jumped up happily.

As Ashelin stood there, and watched Tess rejoice over what had taken place, Ashelin felt her impulses driving away at her. Just standing there as she looked at Tess, the woman she couldn't get out of her head for over two hours gave Ashelin a strong…impulse. The only word Ashelin could find to describe what she was feeling was impulse. An impulse to touch that milky skin of Tess' body just to see if it felt like it looked. Ashelin just wanted to feel those red lips to see if they would taste as delicious as they looked…just a small taste of—

Ashelin snapped out of her thoughts. Tess looked back at Ashelin with a cute smile as she sat down on the cot in the room and crossed her legs.

"So what's your name?" Tess asked in a cute, high pitched tone.

"Ashelin," she answered.

"Aren't you the daughter of Praxis?" Tess asked, titling her head to the right. "Why are you helping the Underground?"

Ashelin crossed her arms. "Let's just say I like to piss off my Father."

Tess giggled. "What a way to do it."

The two fell into silence as Ashelin tried to think of something more to say. The impulse to touch Tess came back to her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Tess looked over at Ashelin and blinked.

"Something wrong?" Tess asked.

"No." Ashelin shook her head back and forth.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

The impulse emerged from the back of Ashelin's head before she could stop it but the more she thought about it, the more she _liked_ it. Everything on Tess looked good and Ashelin _wanted_ what Tess had no matter what.

"No reason," Ashelin answered.

Tess gave a sultry smile. "How are you going to get me out of here?"

"Quietly," Ashelin said.

"And the price I have to pay?"

"None."

She blinked. "No price?"

Ashelin shook her head. "No price."

A slight burst of adrenaline ran through Ashelin the more she looked into Tess' eyes. She wanted to do something; no she _had_ to do something. The thought of what to do however was the something Ashelin hadn't figured out yet.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tess asked.

"_I'm_ going back to my station for now. You'll have to stay here until daybreak," Ashelin answered.

Tess sighed. "Alright. I think I'd like the bed in _your_ room a bit better."

A silent pause entered the room as Tess closed her eyes and smiled. This woman knew what she wanted, and she knew that Ashelin wanted it as well. Ashelin didn't know how Tess had picked up on her impulses, or rather desires, but it just perked her interest even more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashelin crossed her arms.

"Nothing." Tess intertwined her fingers on her lap and leaned against the wall behind her.

Ashelin walked over to Tess and stood directly in front of the blonde girl. She laced her fingers through Tess' hair and forced Tess to look her straight in the eye until their noses pressed together.

"Tell me what you meant," Ashelin ordered. "I order it."

Tess' eyes widened but quickly narrowed out to keep the look of lust on her face. There was something there now that Tess couldn't ignore, and the fact that Ashelin was pushing her around excited Tess even more. The urge grew hotter and faster the longer their noses remained pressed together, and the silence between answers grew longer. There was so much sexual tension dancing through the air between them that neither one of them could resist.

Tess moved her mouth towards Ashelin's. "And if I don't follow orders?"

The dammed heat coming from the space between their lips was driving Ashelin crazy. All they needed was a small push and they would be kissing. The thought of Ashelin's red lips would be on those soft, thin, delicious lips was the small push that her body needed to expel more adrenaline and courage.

Ashelin smiled. "You get punished," she whispered onto Tess' lips.

Ashelin's right hand moved up to Tess' chin and pushed Tess' mouth against her own. Their lips met as Tess closed her eyes and let the gentle feeling cascade all over her body. Ashelin relaxed as they kissed, enjoying the taste of Tess' lips that tasted just as good as they had looked.

Slowly, Ashelin pulled away from Tess with a small trail of spit still attached to Tess' lips. Tess opened her eyes once more, and curved her lips into a deviant smile.

"I think that's a kind of punishment I want," Tess said.

Ashelin returned the smile. "Then you'll have to be a bad girl."

With that, Ashelin turned away from Tess and over to the door. She slid her ID card through the slider and stepped out of the room without another word to Tess. Ashelin stood in the entrance hallway while the door slammed behind her with her index and middle finger against her bottom lip.

She just didn't like the way Tess' lips felt against her own, she _loved_ it. The adrenaline died away within her, but it still lingered in the tips of her fingers. Hell, she could go back again if she really wanted to.

"Go back?" she whispered in question.

The impulse Ashelin had been fighting returned once more but this time, Ashelin welcomed it. She wiggled her fingers around and forced the adrenaline to move back into her hand. The more she moved her fingers, the faster the push feeling ran through her body.

Yes, she would go. Go back to her and all of her impulses.

Another smile crossed her face. "Daddy will be pissed…good."

Her boots squeaked against the floor as Ashelin spun back around to the door that hid Tess from her. She took her ID card from her pocket once more, slid it through the card key holder, and walked back into the room.

"Ready for another round of punishment?" Ashelin titled her hips to the side as the door shut behind her.

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
